Cut The Thread
by DixieMame
Summary: AU. The year is 2128...ghosts and humans are battling for control of planet Earth. With the death of one boy, views and beliefs change, and it's anyone's guess to who will ultimately rule. Cancelled.
1. Prolouge : Wishing You Were

_After a talk with a good friend of mine, this idea for an AU DP story came into my head. But, as many will know,I've already got others stories needing to be wrapped up. Plus, I don't know is this is good enough to be a full-blown story or not. So, you tell me._

The story would contain character deaths (which you'll see in a few moments,and yes, by deaths,I mean more than one, but only one is featured here) , a few mainstream pairings along with some you may not see coming, blood, romance, action, fighting, and some surprise guests. So, make your judgement.

* * *

**The year is 2128. North Korea and South Korea have united into one. Al-Queda , Hamaas, and other such groups that normally invoke fear have disbanded. Bannings of abortions, gay rights, and other civil liberties have long since stopped.**

**Over one hundred years ago, such issues were of daily importance and once thought of as things that could never be resolved.**

**But this is 2128. To fight and kill over these things seem so futile now. Everyone was on the same side now. Man, woman, gay, straight, all races, all religions. They no longer concerned themselves with fighting each other. This war was far bigger.**

**This was a war against death itself.**

* * *

That morning was cold. Winter was supposed to have left a month ago, yet people still wore heavy jackets and saw their own breath appear. Not that this was a complaint. If you saw someone's breath appear as that misty fog, it meant they had breath at all. That they were alive.

Maddie was struggling not to check for such signs as she stepped out of her house. It was by natural instinct by now. She laced another button on her coat, and then began walking. "Come on, we're going to be late." She looked back; to make sure her husband and daughter were keeping up.

Her bulk of a spouse sneezed in response. He rubbed his sore nose, and then straightened his yellow jacket, walking in step with his wife. "There's really no rush, Maddie."

"He'll still be there." Added Jazzmine. She was a step off behind the parents, but didn't mind, content with walking behind them. She pulled down on her hat a little, trying to cover up her already red-tipped ears. She had been told dozens of times that winter was a blessing, a way of telling apart a friend from an enemy, but despised it nonetheless. She dug her hands into her jean pockets, and obediently followed her parents.

Maddie gave Jazz a disapproving look for the comment, but said nothing. She was right, after all. He wasn't going anywhere. If they were late, if they were early, he'd still be there.

Six blocks later, they all craned their necks upward to read the gold-plated sign. 'Amityville Cemetery'.

The three walked in, heading for a certain tombstone. Jack made a casual comment of how many more graves there were than the last time they had visited. No one replied.

As soon as Maddie found it, she nearly dropped her bouquet. Somehow, it was still a shock to read her son's name right there. One would think she'd be used to after two years. After a deep sigh, she placed the flowers down.

"Hey Danny." Jack cheerfully spoke, as if expecting a reply. "You won't believe it. The Fenton Corps got a big donation from the Foley family. You know what that means!" He hooted in delight. "Bigger weapons, bigger devices, bigger ways to kick ghost butt!"

"Good news for big sis as well." Jazz said, although her voice wasn't as enthusiastic. "That college I wanted to go to, Montclair, they got my scores. I'll be hearing from them in about a week. Wish me luck."

Maddie didn't report any news. She had to wonder what made Jack and Jazz so strong, to be able to talk in such a delightful manner to a dead body. She herself still couldn't get over it. Days were spent wondering what she could have done to stop it. Nights were filled of dreams soaked in blood.

She closed her eyes, and felt a hot tear slide down her cheek. In a way, she was glad she wouldn't see Daniel again. It would mean he wasn't a ghost. That he wasn't on 'their' side.

That he wasn't with him.

* * *

_Maddie's back hit the wall, and before she could even register that pain, she'd fallen to the ground. She had to ignore the hurt flowing in her veins. She struggled to her knees, only to watch the enemy throw her beloved husband into a line of trash cans._

_"Stay down, Jack. You're finally with your own kind." What followed was a comical laugh, amused by the joke he'd made. His cape flapped loudly in the harsh wind, only increasing his demonic appearance. Oh, but he wasn't finished. His left hand glowed, the signal that a plasma attack would soon follow. "Now now, Jack, stop trying to get up. You'll only hurt yourself…here…let me make sure you permanently rest."_

_There was a scream, from her boy, her baby, her only son. In that instant, Maddie knew it wasn't Jack that was wanted dead. She tried to yell for Danny to stop, but the teenager ignored her, running until he was in front of his father. He spread his arms out for a makeshift shield. "I won't let you hurt my father!"_

_Time seemed to last forever as the billowing cape swooped near Danny, as the owner plunged his hand into her child's chest, and ripped out, ironically, his heart. What he'd wanted so badly. How bittersweet._

_The family screamed as the saw Danny fall. The father, enraged in tears, looked up. "How could you do this, Vladimir!"_

_He merely smiled. Off in the distance, his companions called out for a retreat. He hovered a few feet in the air, taking his time. "He's my son now, Jack. And soon, Maddie, you'll be my wife. Just as it was intended."_

_"You're mad!" Jazz had cried out, her hands bloody from holding her former brother._

_"Poor little thing." He cooed. "Here, have a souvenir." With that, he tossed the heart at Jazz, who merely screamed again._

_Maddie clutched her child's lifeless body, still shrieking and bawling. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't join them. Not her precious baby, not her sweet Daniel. This couldn't be happening. "Danny!" She began to chant his name, hoping to wake him. "DANNY!"_

_"DANNY!"_

_"DANNY!"_

_"MADDIE!"_

* * *

Maddie's head snapped up. She looked at Jack, who had called her name. His eyes softened with concern. "It's hard." He said, his voice low. He reached out and squeezed her hand. "But he wouldn't want us to dwell on it."

Jazz nodded in agreement. "Let's go home. We could all use some hot cocoa."

Maddie numbly nodded, and began walking with her family out of the graveyard. She furiously tried to wipe away her tears, still hearing that…that monster's voice. How could she have once trusted that man?

Such a fragile thing, trust, in this day and age. Maddie looked around, at all the different people going up and down the sidewalks, driving their cars, buying supplies…schoolgirls merrily chatting, a young couple murmuring sweet thoughts to each other, a businessman yakking away on his cell phone earpiece…she knew, as the rest of them did, that any one of them could be an enemy in disguise.

But even her wary mind did not suspect the man only a few feet behind the family. One normally wouldn't. It seemed to be just a regular man, a bit of a thick build, a baseball hat atop his head. He looked as innocent as anyone else. Which was what he wanted.

He silently continued to follow the family, but then walked by. All he had been ordered to do was check up on them. He could go back to the place he considered home. For once, he smiled. An amusing thought had run by him.

_So that's the woman Vladimir desires. The real mother of the prodigy_. _Interesting taste the fellow has._ He gave a chuckle, pulled his hat down further, and continued on his way.

End Of Prolouge.


	2. Chapter 1 : One Day More

_Thanks to all your support,I decided to take a crack at it again. This chapter should hopefully tell you a lot about who's who here. If you read carefully, you'll know who the stalker on Maddie with the baseball hat was. Plus, I put a snippet of a real scene from DP, just because it always makes me laugh. The Torn mentioned here is a good friend of mine, I figured he deserved a cameo. DP does not belong to me, in case I forgot to say that before. If it did, Danny and Sam would be making out in each episode, and Vlad would never wear a shirt. _

Lots of questions have been asked about this. Why did I put it so far in the future?That's because I've always written in the present or past, and I wanted to see if I could successfuly to a job a good job concerning the future...plus, I like thinking up crazy devices and terms and such for the future, like hover cars or the Toyota Acer, as you'll see.

Other questions were, Is Danny really dead, and was he ever a ghost? Now that is for you to read.

* * *

The alarm clock buzzed harshly. It continued its annoying sound until a frustrated hand slapped down on it. Now the buzzes were replaced by muffled groans, emitted from the maiden lying in her bed. She sat up, stretched her arms, and slipped some of her raven black hair behind her ears. She slid off of the bed, and headed for her bathroom. She'd need a long hot shower today…anything to keep her nerves steady.

An hour later, cleaned up and dressed, she descended down the long rail of stairs to the dining room. "Good morning." She sighed, knowing most likely it was anything but.

The large dining table looked like it could stretch from one end of a football field to the other. Near the front end were two well-dressed elegant people a man and a woman. Her parents. "Good morning, sweetheart." Her mother cooed. "How is my little Sammie feeling this morning?"

Sam rolled her eyes, and sat down near them, ready to eat. "No better, no worse, I suppose." She stacked a few waffles on her plate.

"Honey, you really should have some bacon." Her father advised. "I still say being a vegan is going to make you all pale and sickly. What boy wants that?"

Sam ignored this advice, and began to eat. She didn't take it when she heard it the first time; she wasn't going to take it the 300th time. Boys were fine and dandy, but there were more important things at stake now. Besides, she didn't exactly see herself as the type to fawn and please any boy. Romance was not her cup of tea right there and then.

"Today's the day of that big concert, right?" Her mother asked. Sam nodded. "I still say it's a little dangerous..."

"Speaking of which, I'd better go now. Gotta get in line for good seats." Sam replied, dabbing her lips with a napkin. "Thanks for breakfast. I'll see you later tonight." She stood up, grabbed a small purple backpack that was hanging off of the stairway, and exited. It was almost too easy to lie right to their faces. When she felt she was far enough away from the house, she slipped out a small circular black object, and stuck it in her ear. "Call Tucker." She announced.

The earpiece made a beep, and a gentle male voice soon came. "If it isn't my favorite goth friend!"

"Tucker, I'm your only goth friend." Sam rolled her eyes, despite him not able to see it. "Are we still on?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world…but...ah…we may have some extra company."

Sam stopped walking. "Extra company?"

"My folks hired a bodyguard for me. Real sweet chick, and she is FINE, I mean she would win Miss America, Planet, Galaxy - "

"Get to the point."

"Sorry. Anyway, she's really good at her job, I can't go anywhere without her. So most likely she'll find someway to follow me…I wouldn't be surprised if she's listening in on this conversation."

Sam groaned, rubbing her temples in frustration. "Just what we need…ugh. Well, you know what? We're still going do this, bodyguard or not. Do you remember the plan?"

"Yes, yes, we've gone over it a million times. You, me, and the Fentons all sneak into the Garden Stadium a few hours before Torn's concert, hack into the sound system, and prevent any and all ghostly infiltration." A sigh followed. "But do you really think a ghost would try and upstage this?"

"I'd bet the family fortune on it." Sam quickly replied. "There will be hundreds of people there, ripe for the picking. The ghosts will feel like kids in a candy store. The Fentons and I will be there at three, you come by four. Got it?"

"I got it…er, my mom's giving me the evil eye…I think we'd better talk later."

"See you at four." Sam pressed her ear, and the piece hung up. So there was going to be a bodyguard…she just hoped Tucker would still make it, despite that obstacle. She and the Fentons weren't idiots, but Tucker was the only one with such elite hacking abilities. Sam had a gut feeling the ghosts would strike at the concert…weeks before, she had learned of Torn, the international singing sensation, arriving in Amityville. He was going to perform fan favorites at the Garden Stadium, with dozens of cameras watching, so everyone in the world would see and hear him. It made perfect sense to her that the ghosts would try to take advantage of that.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Sam couldn't help but smile. She was going to see the Fentons, after all. They'd only met a year ago, but they had the same goals and dreams…and they were such a happy, loving family. She felt more attached to them then to her own parents. She only wished she had gotten to know their son, before his untimely death. She called out again. "Play music." The earpiece beeped, and a soft melody followed. She hummed gently to it, taking her time with her talk. Fentons, friends, and kicking ghost butt. Who could ask for anything more?

* * *

"Who were you talking to?" The stout woman asking, placing her hands on her hips. She didn't want to sound harsh, but over the past few years, she had gotten terribly paranoid. 

Tucker turned around in his swiveling chair. He was African-American, with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. His tan business outfit clashed with his red beret atop his head, along with the itty bitty glasses resting on his nose. Fashion was not his friend. "It was just Sam, mom." He gave a good chuckle. "Just chatting about the concert."

"I still don't know about you going to that either." His mother quickly interrupted. "How many chaperones are there? Security guards? Are you going to bring a tazer?"

"Mrs. Foley." A smooth, feminine voice rang from the hallway. "I assure you, nothing will happen to him at that concert." She stepped into the room. Long weaves of brown hair, she too was African-American, with a slim waist, but tall height, donned in a red shirt and blue pants. A casual outfit, as she only donned her battle suit in danger.

Tucker grinned appreciatively, wiggling his eyebrows at his bodyguard. She was the second female to roll her eyes in response. "See, mom? No one's going to come near me with Valerie around."

Mrs. Foley sighed. "You're probably right…but a mother has a right to worry. Be sure to have some breakfast before you go anywhere." That settled, she left the room.

Tucker stood up, smiling at Valerie. "I was thinking of going a little earlier."

"First off, it's Miss Gray to you." She poked his chest with a finger. "Second off, I did listen in. So you're as foolish enough as to hack into a high-tech sound system on the off chance there might be a ghost?"

Tucker shrugged. "Sounds more fun then a regular concert."

"I should not let you leave this room."

"Aw, come on. You want to trash their hides as much as I do, what with…" He stopped himself from going any further, seeing the mix of anger and anguish flash in her eyes.

"What with my parents slaughtered by them?" She finished in a low voice. "Of course I want to wring every single ghost neck. But that's not my job. This is."

"Who says you can't do both?" Tucker smiled gently, and then calmly began to head for the door. "Think of it as a date with no pay."

Valerie groaned. Of all the boys she had to baby-sit, she got the flirt. And the really bad flirt, too.

* * *

"Fenton Bazooka?" 

"Check."

"Fenton Net?"

"Check."

"Fenton Bat?"

"Honey, that's just a regular baseball bat."

"Yeah, but it has the word 'Fenton' on it."

"Man, that's hot."

Jazz rolled her eyes, hearing her parent's checklist. Must they name everything after the family line? She chucked a few small weapons in her green backpack, and then zipped it up. She had been planning to work on writing a resume to get a real job, but the family business always came first. She didn't entirely mind, but she did detest going after ghosts every single day of the week…at least Tucker and Sam were coming. They were the closest friends she ever had. She knew Danny would have loved them.

"Are we all packed?" Maddie asked, flipping her head into her tight blue bodysuit.

"We've got everything we could possibly need to exterminate any signs of paranormal activity." Jack concluded, patting his wife on the shoulder. "To the Fenton RV!"

Again, Jazz groaned. Such an old car model… "Why can't we get something more modern, like the Toyota Acer or a Honda Viewer?"

"We shouldn't waste our money on frivolous needs." Maddie explained. "Besides, what other car would be better suited to fighting ghosts?"

Jazz gave up, and followed her parents to the garage. The 22nd century, and kids were still embarrassed by their parents.

* * *

Every single day, on the hour every hour, the U.S. military was searching all over the globe to find Ghost Portals…more than one hundred years ago, such portals were frail and only lasted temporarily, letting out small poltergeists or lurking shadows. But the ghosts on the other end were getting smarter…those who were intelligent and died with a vengeance wound up in the Ghost Zone, and began creating ways to make bigger portals, longer-lasting ones, so they could return and get their revenge on those who wronged them. 

In the year 2128, this technique was perfected. Thousands of portals lay hidden all over the planet, and the military was going through hell trying to find and destroy them all. One portal was extremely close to the heroes mentioned beforehand…in fact, it was right under Garden Stadium.

Inside the ghost zone laid swarms of houses and businesses, almost a twisted version of the mortal world. But unlike the mortal world, the Ghost Zone had floating rock crevices, the people could fly, and of course, there was the gigantic black castle smack in the middle of it all. Only the elite ghosts lived there, serving under their ruler, their king.

The left tower, right at the bottom, contained a small resting arena, with a pool table, exercise equipment, and an ever-expanding library. A small group of ghosts had gathered, chatting amongst themselves about the plan for that night.

Sitting on a stool near the corner was a blue-haired woman; a black swirling tattoo down her right eye, dressed in what one would consider 'pop idol' fashion. She was strumming a magenta guitar, whispering to herself.

"You know the song by heart, Ember." One called out from the pool table. "You don't need more practice." He was a bulky one, metallic lines running up and down his body, a flame of green Mohawk hair atop his head, dressed in black armor. "In other words, keep it down so I can hit this."

"Shut up, Skulker." Ember snapped. "Tonight's my night, and I'm not going to let you or anyone else screw it up."

"I still say it sounds far too easy." The other male at the table replied. Donned in a flowing white cape, black clothes and green gloves, his white hair might give away the age of eighty, but his narrow eyes under his sunglasses, along with some rather handsome features on his face, looked more like he was twenty or thirty. "If you ask me, something bigger is going on."

"Well, no one asked you." Ember spat.

"Technus has a point." Skulker spoke, while adjusting his aim to hit the correct balls. He was more of a baseball man than a pool table one, so he needed his concentration. "I just wouldn't get my hopes up right away."

But just as Skulker was about to hit his mark, a sharp voice crackled to life over the intercom on the ceiling. "All participants for Operation Sound Wave report to the throne room."

Ember hopped off the stool, slid her guitar behind her back, and haughtily began to walk off. "You'll see. Everyone's going to remember this…everyone will remember my name."

* * *

The throne room was enormous, but then what throne room wasn't? Guards stood aligned at all walls, everyone facing the large ruler in the even larger throne. Ember was quick to get on one knee. "You wished to see me, King Pariah Dark?" She was only subservient to him, and with good reason. 

"There has been a small change of plans, Ember McLain." The bulky one replied. He was dressed in red and black ruffled outfits, with a fitting cape of course. A green ring was slid onto one of his gloved hands, and his scarred face showed his experience of battles long gone. A flaming crown encircled his head, and in other words, he did not look too friendly.

Ember raised an eyebrow. "How small?"

"This is just a precaution." Dark explained. "You do remember me telling you that Plasimus would be keeping an eye on this whole operation?" Ember nodded, so he continued. "He claims he has finished training his new accomplice, and claims he is ready to aide our plans. Just so you know who is an enemy, and who is not."

Right on cue, the door behind Ember opened. Out first was a tall, green-skinned man in a fashionable white cape that suited the rest of his white and black ensemble. With his devil-pointed black hair, red eyes, and glittering fangs, he nearly gave off the impression of a murderous vampire. "Your highness." He gave an overly theatric bow. "I heard you on the way here…and you speak the truth. My prodigy is finished." He glanced behind him. "Meet my son."

There was a slow echo of footsteps. A teenaged boy stepped out, in a white and black bodysuit, although different and reversed from Vlad's. A white D was on his chest, his eyes were green as new grass, and snow-white hair laid on his scalp.

"King Pariah Dark, Ember McLain…this is Daniel Phantom."

**End Of Chapter One.**


	3. Chapter 2 : I Believe My Heart

_Oh wow, I updated! Miracle of miracles! _

You may be wondering about the titles of these chapters. They're Broadway song titles (or as much as I can fit of them) , ones I feel really help represent the basic emotion of the chapter. If you want to see the lyrics, feel free to visit my hypermegatailsfan account on DeviantArt.

Torn's not a fnacharrie, he's a real person I met on Deviantart,and is really nice and stuff. Thumbs up to you, man. Andsorry about the length of this chapter, I just didn't want to divide it into two or more chapter...I like each adevnture to have its own section. Ah well, enjoy, and as always, DP belongs to Butch Hartman, but if it was mine, Ember and Skulker would hook up and be...um...evil together. Yay.

* * *

Five o' clock p.m. Three hours until the concert. The limo pulled up to the parking lot of Garden Stadium, trying to avoid any rabid fans and paparazzi. But when the celebrity inside the vehicle glanced out a window, he saw both groups already heading straight for the limo. He shook his head, chuckling. "All right, let's see if I can get in there with all my limbs intact." 

Torn climbed out of his automobile, escorted by three massive bodyguards, all of who were keeping an eye on the singer. A massive crowed began to form around them, and the bodyguards began to lead Torn to the backstage door of the stadium. Occasionally he stopped to give an autograph, or to flash a winning smile, but he still made it to the door with perfect timing. He gave another laugh upon hearing screams such as "We love you Torn!" and "Let me have your baby!" After a wave to the crowed, he yanked the door open. Once he and his protectors were inside, he adjusted his cap a tad, and headed into the hallway.

"'Scuse me, fellas." Torn suddenly spoke up, and headed for the bathroom. One tried to follow, but he held up a hand. "Come on. It'll take ten seconds." He left the disgruntled bodyguards and stepped inside. He had not even touched the urinal when he felt an icy cold hand on his shoulder.

"Actually, fifteen seconds. But who's counting?"

* * *

Six o' clock p.m. Vladimir, Plasimus, whatever you wished to call him, was standing atop one of the hundreds of skyscrapers, looking down at Amity. His cape billowed in the wind, and his red eyes darted about the ants below. 

"The concert's not for another few hours, dad." His partner stated, standing next to him. Daniel Phantom. He himself wasn't sure if he was ready for this mission, or any. Ever since he had opened his eyes in the Ghost Zone, he knew nothing of life as a mortal. According to Vlad, Danny had been in a terrible car accident, end of story. Danny didn't question his upbringings, his teachings, and fully believed his father stood beside him. Mortals were bad, and the world would be a better place if controlled by ghosts. This was Vlad's goal, and Danny didn't see any reason why it could be wrong. After all, mortals desired so many greedy things…money, fame, women, among other things, mortals killed and tortured just to get these 'requirements'. But as a ghost, you didn't need wishes…you didn't even need the basics, such as food, health, or even air. This made ghosts far more powerful than mortals, and wiser as well.

It was Vlad's word. His father's word. What reason would there be to disagree?

The elder looked back at Danny with a gentle smile. "Better safe than sorry. There are dozens of rebels in these human crowds…we must make sure that King Pariah Dark's plan goes without fail." He stood up straight. "At the time Torn is supposed to go onstage, you'll be atop the Convey Gas Building on 9th Avenue. From there, you should be able to see if any suspicious activity occurs."

Danny sighed…it sounded boring as all hell. But a mission was a mission, even if it was an unwanted one. As long as it pleased his father, he'd stick it out. "I'll do my best, I guess."

"I know you will, little badger." Vlad ruffled Danny's colorless hair, which gave an eye-roll in response. Oh, how he was sick of that little pet name. With a sigh, Danny overlooked the city once more. It was a rather lovely view…he knew ghosts weren't supposed to long for their mortal lives, but had a tiny wish at that moment…_I wonder what it would have been like to live here._

* * *

7 : 45. Every single seat in the stadium had been filled, and there was a wave of excitement bouncing off each and every person. After all, it wasn't every day a national singing sensation came to your city. Backstage, the air was filled with just as much tension. Back and forth people ran, to fix lighting, to adjust the speakers, and some just run for the sake of not panicking about the big moment. Even the muscle-bound bodyguards were sweating. 

In the sound system room, the Fenton gang were also pumped full of anticipation, but not quite for the same reasons as the fans and the agents. In truth, they hadn't been hired as ghost – hunters, but to work the microphones, the speakers, and so on and so forth. Torn's agent had fully believed he was safe, but his original sound staff had all caught a rather rabid case of 'There-Is-No-Way-I'm-Working-In-A-City-Famous-For-Ghosts'-itis. So, he hired the ragtag group, which explains this point of the story. But of course while they worked on this delicate portion of the concert, they also set up as many ridiculous spirit-catching devices as possible, including…

"The Fenton Phones?" Valerie asked in disbelief, holding a small green circle with a metal clip attached. "Do you name all of your inventions after the family name?"

"Sadly, yes." Jazz muttered, hovering over a small console. "So if it fails, you know exactly who to blame."

"I think they're kind of cool." Sam commented, adjusting them in he earlobes. "Kind of a mix between techno and gothic."

Maddie chuckled, admiring the unusual compliment. "Well, they're more than just fashionable. They emit any and all ghostly sounds, making sure we can talk to each other with no interference."

"But how would we know a ghost is here if we can't hear them?" Valerie asked, raising an eyebrow. The silence she got in response was an unwelcome answer.

Tucker, glad to break the ice, spotted the celebrity passing by the door. "Hey, there goes Torn! That means the concert is ready to start!"

As everyone got to their positions, Jack turned to Sam. "Special assignment for you, Sammie." Sam blinked, intrigued, so Jack continued. "In case there's a surprise attack, we need you to go on look-out. Think you can handle it?"

Sam smiled, flattered by the responsibility assigned. She gave a salute, just for added kicks. "You can count on me, and I have the perfect spot in mind." Without another word, she ran out of the room…unfortunately bumping into the music master. "Oh!"

He barely moved, strangely. His eyes glanced to hers, a coldness in them that chilled Sam deeply. "Watch where you're going." He muttered, and continued on his way towards the stage.

Sam frowned. She'd heard Torn was a tad kinder than that…

And since when did he have green eyes?

* * *

"Ladies and Gentleman, the time has come! Do you want to see HIM!" 

The announcer was met with thousands of high-pitched screams.

"We aim to please! Performing his single smash hit, 'Land Of The Mist', here is your main man! Your hottie heartthrob! Give one! Huge! ROAR!"

Carefully placed dry ice was spilled out, creating the illusion of mist. Several spotlights centered on one lone figure on the stage, a single microphone placed before him. His head hung, as the dozens of teenagers shrieked their adoration. He slowly brought his head up, an odd smile across his face. "Thank you for coming." He spoke softly into the microphone, strangely calm. "However, there will be a few changes concerning this concert. First off, I've chosen a different song. Second…" With a sudden jerk, Torn's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed on his back.

A blue mist erupted from his chest, and took a solid before the microphone. The shape was now a pop idol diva, a blue haired maiden clutching a maroon guitar, an expression of pure malice donning her lovely face. "This is no longer Torn's concert. The name's Ember McLain…and you…" She began to strum her guitar, ignoring the shouts of objection and screeches of terror. "…Will remember…" With one loud 'twang' green blobs shaped like music notes riveted off of her guitar, each one sealing off an exit.

"…My name!"

* * *

Danny stood at the edge of the Convey Gas Building roof, sighing in a bored fashion. Some mission this was turning out to be. No police cars, no riots, no anything. He kind of wished he were at the concert…Torn may have been a mortal, but maybe he had good music. _Better not tell Dad that. _He winced. He tried to repeat the ghostly mantra in his head that was almost the anthem of the Ghost Zone. _Mortals are malicious, Ghosts are godly. Mortals are malicious, Ghosts are godly. Mortals are malicious, Ghosts are godly… _

Suddenly, he heard a small grunt. Startled, he turned around, scanning the area. It had to be a human, as a ghost would have merely floated up there. Perhaps this mission was going to be more exciting than he thought! After a swallow, he clenched his hands into his fists, seemingly ready for anything.

* * *

"Of course all the doors would be locked at eight- freaking- p.m." Sam groaned out loud, digging her hands into another windowpane. Her fingers were sore, her legs ached, and she was quite dizzy…add in the fact that one slip would cause her to plummet to her death, and this did not make for a very happy Sam. Yet this was the perfect building to survey the concert from, as it was the closest to the stadium with a full view. She sighed in relief at seeing the edge of the roof, and grasped onto it. With a great heave, she loped one leg over the edge, then an arm, and then pulled herself upwards, standing on the very rim. 

That was when she spotted the shadow. She gasped, and looked up.

* * *

Their eyes met, and there was complete silence. 

The ghost boy could tell this was a mortal. There was no ghost sense about her, and you could see the slight chill of her breath due to the cold weather.

The human girl could tell this was a ghost. The hair color was unnatural, along with the outfit, and he was slightly hovering a few inches.

However, neither one had ever seen that type of being up-close before. They had not expected their enemy to look so much like…themselves. In one fell swoop, they forgot about the duties assigned, the concert, even their own surroundings. The most important thing at that moment was watching each other, studying each other, drinking this person in with their eyes.

_Who are you? _

A small gust of wind startled Sam out of her stupor, and her legs trembled slightly. The tremor was enough to throw her balance off, and before she could really grasp what was happening, her body fell backwards, and her screams headed down into the blackness of the night.

* * *

"What the hell is going on!" Valerie asked no one in particular, staring at the screens in front of the family and friends. They were witnessing this blue ghost sing her heart out, and all the people in the stadium had gone silence, listening obediently. 

"Those people look like they're in a trance." Jazz quickly responded, her eyes darting from audience member to audience member. "Wow, mom and dad were right." Wasn't that just a delightful kick to the gut?

"This song…" Maddie took a deep breath, trying to connect all the pieces. "It's hypnotizing anyone who hears it…and this concert is being televised! If we don't stop this, the entire world could be under her control!"

Tucker, taking a step back, trying to voice out his panic, yet confusion. "If that's true, why haven't we been affected?"

"The Fenton Phones!" Jack shouted proudly, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, what was that about failure, Jazzmine?"

"Later, dad!" His daughter snapped, speedily typing into the consoles, but not getting a response. "I shut the speakers off, but she's still being heard! I'm pressing everything here, but nothing's working!"

Valerie cracked her knuckles. "Then I'll stop her the old-fashioned way…by kicking her butt!" She raced to the doorway, but slammed in the brakes as soon as she saw two bodyguards standing in her way. Judging by their lazy expressions, the song had taken their wills as well. "Or, you know, not."

Tucker shut his eyes tightly, frustrated. They were trapped in the sound room, helpless to stop Ember. At this rate, the entire town, perhaps even the whole planet, would submit to the ghost rule thanks to this diva. None of the machines were working, save for the Fenton Phones, and the others were of no good. He felt as if he was drowning in his own aggravation…

With that, his eyes popped open. _Drowning? _He looked to a corner of the room, spotting spare microphones, long cable wires, and their possible salvation. "Guys, I have an idea!"

* * *

_Funny, _Sam thought,_ I thought death would be a lot more painful. _After a few more seconds without any sensations of hurt, she finally got the courage to open her eyes. She was only a few feet up from the ground, her body lying in the arms of the green-eyed ghost boy. The surprises just kept coming. 

"Um." Sam choked up. "…Thanks?"

They silently floated until his feet touched the ground. The boy seemed to share the same confusion as her. After a few gentle movements, he eased her feet onto the ground, and they stared at each other a little longer.

Finally, he spoke. "You're welcome."

Sam shifted her shoulders, nervous. "Why did you save me?" She then quickly flustered. "Not that I'm complaining! I, um…I just…"

Danny blinked. Apparently, he was as clueless as her. As she had fallen, Danny knew she would most likely be killed upon impact, with blood and brains and organs spewing all over the street. Yet such a complicated process was neatly summed up into his brain: her pretty face would be destroyed. Why that was such a horrible thing, he had no idea.

Without warning, a blue wisp escaped his mouth. He gasped, and drew back, looking upwards. "I…have to go." He leapt up, now floating and ready to fly off.

"W-Wait!" Sam called out, trying to reach out for him. "Who are you?"

Danny looked down at her. His father had told him that, when addressing mortals, they were to give their 'ghost' name, as mortals were not worthy to know their 'real' names. A few ghosts broke such a rule, but Vlad made this a strict rule with him. His ghost name was Phantom.

"…Danny."

With that settled, he flew up into the sky. Sam took a deep breath, and began running back towards the stadium. A friendly ghost was as impossible as the childhood fantasy of Casper. So what the hell had just happened here?

* * *

Tucker tore off the cover of the console, with her father's help, and she and Tucker began attaching wires and cables. "With these connected, we can use one of the microphones here to drown out Ember's singing!" He then smirked wide. "And since it was my idea, it shall be my honor to perform." 

"No." Valerie snapped. "I've heard you sing. Took me three hours to clean all the blood out of my ears."

Before Tucker could whine, Maddie took one of the microphones into her hand. "Let me." She said, her voice and face growing soft. "Please…I just…I don't know."

Jazz and Tucker exchanged looks. They had never heard Maddie sing…would she be strong enough to outdo Ember?

Jack seemed fully confidant, reaching out and squeezing Maddie's shoulder. "Knock 'em dead, honey."

Maddie smiled, and then cleared her throat.

* * *

_It was, it was September_  
_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall_  
_To you I did surrender_  
_Two weeks you didn't call_

_Your life goes on without me_  
_My life a losing game_  
_But you should, you should not doubt me_  
_You will remember my name_

_Oh Ember, you will remember_  
_Ember, one thing remains_  
_Oh Ember, so warm and tender_  
_You will remember my name_

Despite being dead, Ember was having the time of her life. At last, at long last, her music was being heard. Not just in this city, but in whole other countries. How could Skulker and Technus think this was such a pathetic plan? One look at those drooling mortals, and anyone could see this was a success. Everyone would remember her. Those who had scorned her, who had taken one look at her and refused to give her a chance, that one man who had actually been the inspiration for this song…

_Your heart, your heart abandoned_  
_Your wrong, now bear the shame_  
_Like bad dreams in cold December_  
_Nothing but ashes remain_

_Oh Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh Ember, so warm and tender  
You will -_

Right in the middle of the infamous lyric, another woman's voice suddenly erupted from the speakers. Hers was more delicate, and the song was far different.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gunna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gunna buy you a diamond ring…_

Startled, Ember looked around wildly. Who had dared interrupted her big début! There would be hell to pay! She clutched her guitar to her chest, wild fire in her eyes. "Stop it!" She screamed. "This is my time! Shut up! STOP!"

Woozy audience members shook their heads, and recalled what was happening…granted, right now with the new song, they were more confused than before.

"STOP IT!" Ember screeched, surprisingly near tears. "NO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER ME! SAY MY NAME! REMEMBER MY NAME!"

* * *

Vlad and Danny were flying high and fast, heading straight for the stadium. "Why weren't you on the roof, Daniel?" Vlad asked, his voice stern with disappointment. 

Danny swallowed. Instead of offering the real reason, he simply apologized. "Sorry, dad. Won't happen again." He had a thought that if he told Vlad that he left his post to save a mortal life, the results would not be pretty. "Is the concert over already?" He asked quickly, to change subjects.

Vlad frowned at the tactic, but dismissed his inner anger. "No, but the basic plan is. We must grab Ember and get back to the Ghost Zone." Going intangible with his son through the walls for a moment, they managed to get inside with relative ease.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gunna buy you a looking glass.  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gunna buy you a billy goat…_

Vlad smirked. _Well played, Maddie_. He looked to Danny to give him orders, but was shocked at once.

Heavy tears were flowing down Danny's cheeks, streams that could outdo Niagara Falls. His eyes were wide and waxed, and he didn't seem to realize what his tear ducts were doing. For the second time in less than an hour, something was holding onto his heart, and refusing to let go.

"DANIEL!" Vlad shouted, and the boy immediately looked back. "What's wrong!"

"What…" Danny trailed off, and then touched one of his cheeks. How strange! When, and why, had tears begun to flow? "I…what?"

Vlad grimaced. Surely Daniel couldn't remember, just from a nursery song! He looked back to the stage. "We'll discuss this later. Let's get Ember."

Danny nodded, and followed his father, flying above the, once again, surprised crowds. Ember looked up, fear and disdain fully shown. "Wait! Just let me finish!"

"We're going, Ember." Vlad snarled, in a sudden, furious tone. "Operation Sound Wave is finished." Without letting her respond, he grabbed her by the wrist, and flew off with her and Danny in tow.

* * *

Back in the sound room, hoots and hollers and high-fives were being given all around. Even Valerie smiled, even if it was only for a fraction of a second. 

"I didn't know you could sing so beautifully, Mrs. Fenton!" Tucker chirped, smiling from ear to ear.

"I haven't sung in a while." Maddie admitted. "It just…felt like the right time." As if she had been singing to her own son that she had lost…she hoped, wherever he was, he had heard it, and felt her love through it.

Before anyone else could get sentimental, there was a ringing from Jazz's left pocket in her pants. "Oh! The Fenton Radio!" Upon getting quizzical looks from her friends, she explained. "It tunes into police transmissions." She pulled out a small black rectangle, a speaker on one end and a button on the other. She pressed the button, and a manly voice came out.

"All units, report to the Foley Chip Center. I repeat, all units, report to the Foley Chip Center. There has been a 10 – 22, possibly ghost related, over."

"A 10 - 22!" Jazz gasped. "That's a burglary!"

"Oh man!" Tucker groaned, putting a hand to his head in agony. "That was our warehouse for all sorts of digital microchips, nanochips, and a few of my favorite potato chips!"

"That must have been their plan all along!"

All heads turned to the sudden voice of Sam, panting at the doorway, looking rather exhausted. "This concert idea was way too easy…it was just a distraction! Their real aim must have been the Foley Chip Center, and whatever they wanted inside."

The faces that only moments ago had been cheering in joy were now lined with concern. Jazz ground her teeth, and slammed a fist onto a console. "I should have known!" She chewed on the inside of her cheek, brewing with a new determination.

_All right, I messed up here…but next time, I will put a stop to them! That's a promise! _

End Of Chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 : This Is The Moment

_Holy crap, updating two days in a row! It's the end of the world!_

Anyway, this yet another long one. Tried to get some charrie development with Jazz in there. Technus is so much fun to write for. I want to hug him. 

_Full title of this chapter is "This Is The Moment", from the musical of Jekyll and Hyde._

DP belongs to Butch Hartman.

* * *

It was rather early in the morning, but Tucker Foley was wide awake. With his bodyguard Valerie, he passed by the police and the 'do not cross line' holograms, and stepped into the crime scene.

There was shattered glass laying all over the floor, and several chips had been ripped out of their holding places. A bit of the wall had been ripped out, revealing a hidden miniature vault, which too had been opened, although with more relative ease.

"Here's what we've come up with so far, Mr. Foley." One policewoman addressed him, a slender Asian with a black ponytail donning sunglasses. "The perpetrator managed to override the security systems, for both human entries and ghost ones. Whoever was in here was only looking for one thing, and after moments of being unable to, the search became more furious and frustrated, which explains the mess. They wanted whatever was in the vault, because upon finding it, the mess stopped, and calmness was achieved."

Valerie looked to her benefactor quizzically. "If all they wanted was one chip, it must have been important…so what was it?"

Tucker rubbed his chin with one hand, and squeezed his elbow with the other, trying not to panic. "A hell of an important chip. Carnivorous Worm…it was designed to create viruses, and not just ones to freeze some online account…. viruses that have enough power to control or delete any and everything in sight. It was created only for emergency usage, if other countries or ghosts were using technology to attack us. Now that it's in their hands, all the supercomputers my family created are in danger."

Valerie frowned, cracking her knuckles to keep herself steady. "Not to mention all the bank accounts, government information, and all sorts of top-secret military stuff. I can't believe one little chip is going to cause so much hell."

"You can say that again." Tucker nodded, and then turned around, ready to walk away. "I'm going to try and get as much security as I can to all vulnerable computers throughout Amity." He rubbed his temples in a circular motion, groaning. "Now I wish I never made the darn thing."

Shocked, Valerie quickly walked up to his side. "You made that thing?"

Tucker looked over, a hint of a smile on his face. "My family and I aren't only the owners of Foley, we're also proud employees. You'd be surprised at how many popular technological devices in today's world was created by yours truly."

"Trust me, I am surprised, Tucker." Valerie replied, blinking in disbelief.

Tucker leaned in towards her, eyebrows wiggling. "You can just call me TF, for Too Fine."

Valerie gave him a bland look, and then walked ahead of him, making sure to step, hard, on one of his feet as she stepped. He howled, grabbing the injured foot and hopping in one place.

* * *

"Rise, Technus."

The mullet-wearing man got off of his knee, and stood up straight. He was in the grand castle, standing before the throne and his king, Pariah Dark.

"Did you acquire the chip?" Pariah asked, his voice low, and a tad wheezy.

Technus nodded. "Intact." He held out his hand. On his palm laid a see-through casing square, and inside was a small red chip, no bigger than a fingernail.

"Excellent work commended, Technus." Pariah closed his eyes, pausing before speaking again. "For this accomplishment, you will be assigned to the plan that goes with this delicate chip." He raised his left hand, beckoning the warrior to his right to come forward. This fighter was donned in black and purple armor, his face hidden but green eyes blazing. "The Fright Knight will thoroughly explain the task at hand."

Fright Knight gave a small bow to his lord, and then headed for a door to the southeast. Technus , realizing he was to follow, quickly jumbled around, and tried to catch up.

Pariah leaned back, sighing. How old he felt, how tired…sometimes it was just a struggle to complete a sentence. His head tilted his head back as far as it would go, and he moaned softly. _I've done what you've asked…give back what's rightfully mine!_

If he got a response, he didn't hear it, his body giving out to sweet slumber.

* * *

"You're crazy, you have to go to college!" Sam cried out, staring at her friend in exasperation. She and Jazz were walking to the Fenton household, taking their time as Jazz had suddenly announced her decision. "You worked so hard to get into Montclair!"

Jazz nodded, her eyes staring straight ahead. "Ember's attack made me realize I can't go anywhere until this is stopped. I can't leave my friends and my parents alone to fight these menaces."

"You're acting foolish." Sam barked, wagging a finger at her pal. "Ghosts have been here for years, and it's not going to stop in your lifetime. You're just throwing your life away!"

"You just don't understand." Jazz replied, her voice cutting with edge. Her limit was being tested. "I'd never be able to study to my full potential knowing you're all under attack. I have to be here. My parents need me."

"They'll be fine on their own!" Sam grabbed Jazz by the arm, trying to get the older teen to look at her. "They'll want you to go to college! They're always ready for anything! Your parents won't let anything happen while you're gone!"

Jazz suddenly whipped around, her eyes focusing in intense heat. "I have to stay here!" She screamed, making Sam step back. "I have to get stronger, and smarter! If my family is supposedly ready for anything, then explain how the hell we let Danny get slaughtered right before our very own eyes!"

Jazz then shoved Sam away, storming off to her home without another word. Sam swallowed, putting a hand to her chest. She had never realized how much blame Jazz had put on herself for her brother's death…such a fury looked ready to burn down a whole forest. Then, the second revelation came to Sam. Her eyes widened.

_Danny?_

_

* * *

_

Skulker had faced hundreds of deadly opponents, yet he could safely say that right now, he had never been more afraid. He ducked as another beer bottle just barely hit his noggin, and looked up to his 'enemy'. "Ember, I swear, I didn't know there was a plan behind…well, the first plan!"

"Bullshit!" Ember screamed, chucking another bottle at her so-called friend, who ducked again. "You and Technus were going on and on about how it was too easy, and now look where Technus is!"

"I had no idea!" Skulker protested, catching the next bottle Ember threw. "Just calm down - "

"You expect me to calm down!" The Prima Donna screeched, running out of ammo. Instead, she took out her guitar, brandishing it like a sword. "That was supposed to be my shining moment! Now I found out that no one respects me or my talent enough to trust the plan!" She raised her guitar, ready to smash it upon Skulker's head, but he caught it with both hands, dropping the bottle from before.

"For crying out loud, Ember, I'm not your foe!" Skulker snapped. "Ghosts have to stick together, or we'll become just as bad as the humans!" He gently eased the guitar down.

"If we're supposed to stick together, how come no one told me about the second part of this plan?" Ember huffed, letting go of the guitar and crossing her arms.

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Skulker assured her. "It was a shock to me as well." He took a heavy sigh, trying to sort things out. "Listen…why don't you just have a beer…if there's any left…" he put a hand on her shoulder, offering his condolences. Ember stared at the hand, so Skulker quickly removed it. He headed for the doorway, throwing his hands up in frustration. "I give up!"

Ember watched him leave, and then quietly sat down on a stool. She popped open a nearby beer bottle, but didn't drink. She merely stared at it, contemplating.

* * *

Fenton Cops was a small ghost-hunting business, and many regarded it as one big joke. In fact, the only employees were the Fenton family, and Jazz and Tucker. Yet they still regarded themselves as a business, inventing machines to detect and stop ghosts, and they vowed to protect their city from the evil spirits. On days when they had no work assigned, they usually researched potential danger sites, or built even more wacky devices. On that late, chilly afternoon, the heroes were gathered around a large table, scanning a gigantic map that Tucker had laid out. They knew with the Carnivorous Worm in the hands of the ghosts, the city would need the Fenton Cops more than ever.

"I've pinpointed the most likely areas where the ghosts will try to use the chip." Tucker explained, pointing to red dots on the map. "We don't have to worry about the banks, as ghosts never seem to be concerned about money. However, they may try and come to these locations…Foley HQ, where our main supercomputer is held, will be guarded by Valerie, myself, and the family's other hired guards…Detainment Drive, a government-appointed building, Mrs. Fenton and Sam will watch over there…and finally, the Amityville Federal Association, the main police headquarters, which Mr. Fenton will protect."

"Wait a minute." Jazz interrupted, pointing to a section of the map at a north corner. "There are about six high mainframe computers in this warehouse. Who's protecting that?"

"That's the House of Records, Jazz." Maddie explained. "It holds the dates of peoples births and deaths and population numbers…I highly doubt anyone would go after that. It's useless data for the ghosts."

"But ghosts are unpredictable." Jazz countered. "I say we should guard that one too!"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "If you think it's going to be under attack, then you go guard it."

Jazz glared at her, but stepped back. "I will. You should never make expectations about a ghost, anyway."

"Well, with that settled…" Jack began piling devices and gadgets on the table. "Everyone grab a Fenton Phone – we've updated them with walkie-talkie features , so we'll be able to communicate with each other even at long distances – and the weapons of your choice."

As the others began to grab and choose, Maddie glanced over at Sam, worried. "You've been awfully quiet, Sam. Is something the matter?"

Sam forced herself to look up, and made a weak smile. "It's…it's nothing, really. Can I use your bathroom?"

Maddie smiled. "Of course…you know where it is."

Sam quietly excused herself from the room, but instead of heading for the bathroom, she walked into the living room. She saw a small bookshelf, and looked at each title, until she saw one labeled 'Fenton Family'. She slowly pulled it out…it was white and thick. She opened it, and flipped a few pages, back to two years. She stopped upon seeing what she came for. In this small picture, Jazz and Jack, and a teenaged boy seemed to be caught off guard by the camera. All three were in the kitchen, fumbling with eggs and flour, struggling to make some sort of baked good. Jack was laughing, Jazz looked disgusted, and the boy was sneaking a taste of the unfinished dough. Sam slowly traced an outline of the boy…there was no doubt about it.

Danny Fenton was the ghost she saw last night.

She closed the book with a loud snap. Could such a sweet boy have turned into a vicious ghost? She had never met Danny, but had heard wonderful things from him from the family. What was he doing on that building? Why had he saved her? Just who's side was he on? Sam closed her eyes, wrought with fear. Should she bring herself to tell the Fentons that their son was a ghost? She slowly slid the book back in place, and began to drag herself back to the meeting. Maybe she wouldn't tell them today…_I just have to wait for the right time._ Whenever that would be.

* * *

Danny's back met the floor, but there was no time to concentrate on the pain. He quickly rolled to a side before a powerful blast could touch him. He leapt to his feet, and began firing his own right back at his foe. When he saw blasts coming back for him, he spread out his palms in front of him, and tried to concentrate. _Come on, come on! _He closed his eyes, forcing as much power as he could through his hands. There was a flick of a green line before him that came just as quickly as it went. The blasts hit Danny, and he was on the floor once more.

"Daniel, you should have perfected the Ghost Shield by now." The enemy tsked, floating down until he was standing on the floor. Vlad crossed his arms, shaking his head at his son. "You're not concentrating hard enough."

"Sorry, dad." Danny groaned, slowly getting to his feet. "I'm really trying my hardest…" which was a little white lie. He knew he wasn't concentrating as much as he should have. Ever since he had returned to the Ghost Zone, the incident with the raven-haired girl had not left his mind. In fact, it pestered him every minute, plucking and poking at his brain. Was this how he was going to react to seeing all humans? How annoying.

Vlad sighed. "You're going to have to train extra hard before the next mission is assigned to you. I know you're a lot stronger than this."

"Yeah, dad." Danny held back an urge to roll his eyes. He'd heard that line dozens of times, and it seemed to mock him more than encourage him. "Can we take a small break?"

Vlad frowned, but nodded. "Five minute break." Vlad exited the room, a large empty space filled with nothing but white.

Danny sat down, closed his eyes, crossed his legs Indian-style, positioned his fingers, and assumed the meditative pose. His father had told him meditation helped to clear one's mind, so why not give it a shot? However, it backfired on him. Instead of clearing away the girl, now she was intensified. He was studying her all over again, from her black boots to her itty-bitty ponytail at the top of her head. She had looked at him the same way…was she fascinated by him as well? He rather hoped so. His fingers trembled, remembering how soft her skin had felt as he caught her. He inhaled deeply, recalling how her warm breath had brushed by his cheek. How startling, this strange longing to repeat this incident all over again, yet the desire was also to make it as long as possible.

Vlad poked his head in. "Ready now, Daniel?"

Danny blinked. "…Actually, can I take a cold shower first?"

* * *

Technus and the Fright Knight stood by the massive Ghost Portal, ready to descend into the mortal realm. Technus fingered the casing holding the chip in his fingers, anticipation running through his veins. The plan was memorized in his mind, but just to make sure, he looked to the Fright Knight for confirmation.

The armored one said nothing, however. In fact, he turned around and began to walk away.

Technus frowned. _Sheesh, not even a 'goodbye' or a 'good luck'. _He himself wasn't a very social creature, but it was often annoying how the knight would never speak unless it was absolutely necessary. He shrugged, and leapt into the portal.

Fright Knight returned to the palace, and didn't stop walking until he was in the throne room again. Pariah Dark looked down upon his servant…one had to wonder if the King had moved since he talked to Technus that morning. "So, everything is going according to plan?"

A humble nod in reply. The royal one forced himself to stand up, and turned to face his own throne. He flipped open one of the armrests, revealing dozens of small buttons. Pariah pressed three, and there was a slight rumbling noise. The throne slowly began to move to the right, revealing a long stairway that descended down into darkness. Pariah began to walk down these steps, the Fright Knight right behind him. When the two had vanished, the throne slid back into place.

The walk lasted for nearly a half-hour, until finally, light shone at the bottom. Pariah, exhausted, immediately fell to his hands knees after the last step. Fright Knight merely on one knee. Pariah, after catching his breath, began to speak. "Preparations are complete. Now…my ring…my _real_ ring…"

In the shadows, away from the light which emanated from a small spot on the floor, there was a chuckle.

"Do you expect me to beg?" The bulky one growled, clenching his fists. "I've done everything you've asked of me, the real Ring Of Rage is the least you can give me!"

There was a pause, and then, without a warning, a blue blast struck out and smacked itself right into Pariah's face. He screamed in pain, clutching his mug in agony. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't make demands of you again!" he pleaded, hanging his head as a sign of submission. The Fright Knight said nothing, quiet as the moment he entered.

For one moment, the light glistened off of a grin full of sharp teeth in the shades.

* * *

The House of Records was eerily quiet. It was spooking Jazz out of her mind. Any and all guards were outside, and it had been locked from out there as well. It seemed the city agreed with Maddie, as there was barely any security defending this building and its contents. Jazz grumbled, leaning against one of the super mainframe computers. There were three on the North side, and three on the South side. It was relatively small warehouse, with only two floors above this nearly empty space. Even the computers themselves were small, compared to the ones from Foley. They stood as tall as a giraffe, lined side by side, each one glowing from a wide blue screen. There were thousands of buttons on each console, and about twenty slots for disks and chips on the front of each computer.

Jazz shifted her shoulders, keeping the weapon in her hands steady. It was a large metal laser shooter, the Fenton Shocker, silver and green, which held to be held by two hands for support. It was good for thirty shots, but then had to be charged for an hour. While this wasn't exactly a prime weapon, Jazz wasn't worried, as she had snuck something else out. She looked down at her left pants pocket, smirking. _I'm sure Tucker won't mind._ With a confident air, she shouted into the empty space. "Just try it, ghosts!"

Unfortunately, she got a response. "As you wish."

Startled, Jazz turned around facing the middle computer in the threesome set. The blue screen was now sickly green, also revealing a grinning mouth, a pointed nose, and a pair of shades.

"Holy - " Jazz sputtered, staring hard. "How the hell did you get in there!"

"Oh please." The ghost scoffed. "It was child's play for…" he took a pause for, as Jazz assumed, drama. He then shouted at the top of his voice, resonating with authority. "NICOLAI TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY!"

Jazz blinked. "You've got to be kidding me."

The screen face laughed, and then vanished, as a blur of zero's and one's departed from the computer and took place a few feet behind Jazz. She turned around to see the blur take a solid form, as a man in a flowing white cape, a mullet, and the same face, now laughing manically. "That's correct! Tremble in fear! You are no match for my intelligence and power!"

"Oh, no, that wasn't it." Jazz said calmly, raising an eyebrow. "I just…um…was that your battle cry?" Her voice went up a tad, emphasizing her disbelief.

The laughter stopped. "Yes…so what if it was?"

"It's nothing." Jazz looked around, trying to hold back a few chuckles. "Except that has got to be the lamest villainous entrance I've ever heard."

"Hey!" Technus shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her. "I worked hard on that battle cry! It's informative and intimidating!"

Jazz finally let a few sniggers loose. "Okay, you just keep telling yourself that."

Furious, Technus whipped out the see-through casing. "That's why I can't stand mortals! They never show me any respect! Machines never laugh at you, they are always obedient!" He opened the casing. "If you don't want to get hurt, get away from here!"

"Strange, I was about to say the same to you." Jazz held up the laser gun. She tugged on the trigger, and thunderous yellow streak emitted from the gun. Technus leapt to his left, so Jazz continued to fire at him. After four more missed attempts, Technus lifted up the arm holding the chip.

"This game's over, child." The chip glowed green, and he threw it at the computer in the middle of the three. Jazz let go of the gun with her right hand, and flimsily tried to catch it. Unbelievably, it ducked and weaved out of her way, then zoomed until it carefully fit into one of the slots. "As you can see, all technological devices are mere toys in my hand. I can control them at will, including your little popgun!" He lifted his hands, and the Fenton Shocker was lifted out of her hands. He snapped his fingers, and the gun was tossed all the way to the other end of the warehouse.

The blue screen turned red, and a timer popped up in green numbers. "Installation processed." An emotionless voice responded. "Completion will take place in fifteen minutes." The timer clicked to show fifteen, and then began to work backwards.

Jazz's eyes widened in horror. How could this have happened? The green ghost began laughing once more, and Jazz clenched her fists. As with the concert the night before, she began to panic…she couldn't let the ones she cared about down again…she had to think…she breathed heavily, clutching her head. The last time she had let panic overcome her senses, her brother had departed their world…what would be the consequence this time? She thought and thought, while he laughed and laughed, and the frustration built, and the timer buzzed, and she still tried to think, and it was just…too…much…

Her mind suddenly brought up the strangest of images. Jazz, concentrating on a book, with a younger Danny shouting and talking to her.

"Do you see how pointless your fight is now, girl? The ghost side will always prevail!"

Danny tugged at her shirt, demanding attention, but then he was only five at the time. She quietly told him to go away, but he continued to persist.

"As soon as the timer ends, our grand king will lead us to victory! Your pathetic mortals will kiss our feet!"

Jazz's hands trembled as she held her book, trying so hard to be patient, but Danny refused to give up, still shouting and ignoring her request of silence.

"For now you see the true power of TECHNUS! MASTER OF ALL - "

"DANIEL FENTON, WILL YOU JUST _SHUT UP_!"

Absolute silence. Technus's mouth was gaped open, since he was interrupted. Jazz's eyes were open, and she realized whom she had called out. Her shoulders sagged, and she let her breath out. _What am I doing? I keep thinking I'm going to let him down again…and that's why the ghosts keep winning. _It was a wonderful epiphany. She had to stop thinking of what her family and friends thought, and of the past. She had to focus on herself, and the situation at hand. Her mouth curved into a small smile. "Say, o' 'master of technology', do you know who I am?" Without giving him a moment to respond, she shouted as hard and powerful as he had. "I am JAZZMINE FENTON, PROTECTOR OF THE HUMAN RACE!"

She then ran forward, arms spread out at her side, and tackled herself against him. The genius ghost let out a surprised cry as he went down, and soon several more, due to Jazz applying several punches. He grabbed her arms to try and make her stop, but she pulled him back, and smacked her forehead into his. He roared in pain, and threw off to a side. How could a mortal child be this powerful? His head began to swim, but he tried to think clearly.

Jazz wouldn't let him. She quickly got her feet, and leapt right up in front of him, applying a swift uppercut to his jaw. He stumbled back, so she stepped in to deliver punches to his chest. Technus tried to defend himself, holding up his arms and using them as a makeshift child. Machines he could handle…but physical fighting was not his strength. She had quickly found this weakness out, and was using it to every advantage. He had highly underestimated this girl. "It's too bad, child." He grunted, lifting a foot and swiping it into her legs, causing her to crumble to the floor. "Were your breath not full of life, you'd have made a worthy ally."

Jazz rolled on the floor until she was next to the Fenton Shocker. "I feel bad for you too. Bad enough you're stuck with a mullet, now you're going to disappoint your stupid king." She grabbed something out of her pocket, and slid it into the front of the gun. She held it up, and fired hard. It was entirely to Technus's right, and he laughed.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a hard drive!" he mocked.

Jazz's smirk wiped his grin away completely. "Who says I was aiming for you?"

The blast of light hit right into one of the slots. The timer froze, and then vanished, the red turning back into blue. "Virus deleted. Have a nice day!" The machine spoke.

Technus turned around, and his jaw dropped in dismay. "What…how is this possible!"

Jazz got on one knee, still supporting the gun. "I snuck into the crime scene earlier, and snatched a chip of my own…Tucker's no idiot. He made the ultimate virus, and the ultimate virus killer!" Indeed, the area where she had shot revealed a purple chip slid into the niche.

Technus growled, raising a hand, and calling the red chip to him, where it slid easily between his fingers. "So...you've really think you've won, Jazzmine?"

Jazzmine now stood on both feet. "I should hope so. Besides, what with all the noise we've been making, the guards outside are sure to have gathered the police." She cupped a hand to her ear, and indeed, the sound of police sirens began to wail.

Technus inhaled deep, and then jumped up in the air, floating a few feet off of the ground. "This won't be the last you'll see of me…but it will be an honor to kill you, Jazzmine Fenton." His body went invisible, and he slid out into the night.

Jazz sighed, and smiled with pride. She had won a battle, and earned some respect as well. She headed for a door, but despite her delight, she had a nagging though in the back of her head. She had to admit, her mother was right. Why would ghosts want personal information for the people of Amity?

* * *

The hard-hitting partygoers began to exit from the club, still dancing in a drunken fashion. One girl in particular stepped in front of the crowd, and pointed across the street. "Let's hit Side View next!" It was another popular club, so her friends began to cheer, running for the place. The Hispanic senorita laughed, and raced to join them.

The bouncers easily let them in, but one of them stared hard at the black-haired maiden. She brushed her own red hair behind an ear, and smiled devilishly. Once the teenagers were inside, she looked to her far shorter companion. "Bertrand…let the King know I've selected my target."

* * *

Step one. Use Ember to distract the authorities while the Carnivorous Worm is taken.

Step two. Have Technus utilize the Carnivorous Worm in the House of Records.

Step three…well now, that'd be the most fun, wouldn't it?

He leaned back, smiling at his checklist. This was real power…and nothing, and no one, could stop him. Everything was going to plan. His lips trembled, and he couldn't stop himself. He leaned back, and began to laugh. It was just so funny. How easily these lives were to control. _Oh, I must calm down. Can't have something go awry._ He took a few breaths, but was still smiling, and finished the next step.

Step three. Eliminate Tucker Foley.

End of Chapter.


End file.
